Jeff Preston
Jeff Preston is a friend of Declan's and a student at Beachwood High School. His party before school starts is considered a "rite of passage" for high school, which means that Josh can go, along with Lori and Kyle. Nicole was about to tell Kyle not to go, but Stephen tells them to have a good time before she can say anything. He wants Kyle to experience life like Lori and Josh, even if it means making some mistakes, knowing they are there for them when they need it. Season 1 300px|left|There is a good crowd at the party. Declan makes his first appearance at the Trager home--in daylight, at the front door--to ask Lori to go as his date. She says that they will meet there. She tells Hillary that she plans to give up her virginity to reward Declan for "stepping up" by asking her out. Josh finally gets the phone number for Ashleigh Redmond from Lori, and expects to meet her there. Kyle has made a special picture for Amanda, and agrees to go to give it to her there. 175px|right|Lori leads Declan into the bushes. Preston tells Declan and Lori that he "hid a bunch of beer around the property, so help yourself." He gives Declan a knowing smile. Declan asks Lori if she is thirsty, and they go outside for some heavy kissing. Lori leads him into the bushes. 175px|right|Josh and Ashleigh were having a nice soak. Ashleigh leads Josh to the sauna pool outside, and takes off all her clothes to get in. Josh does likewise, and they are getting acquainted, and closer together, when Mr. and Mrs. Preston find them. To be able to get out of the pool, Josh must try every tactic he and Kyle had discussed. 175px|right|Hillary has had her eye on Kyle. Hillary is tipsy and in Kyle's lap. He thinks she does make him feel nice, but like the porn magazines, "there's something missing." Lori pulls her off of him and calls her a slut. She figures out that "you totally did it, didn't you," and they part enemies. 175px|left|No, man, she's not like that. Preston takes Declan away from Lori, and in a short while Declan is shooting pool. Preston comes over, and seeing Declan staring at Lori in the other room, says "So, finally tapped that, huh?" Declan looks at him seriously and says "No man, she's not like that." 175px|left|Charlie gets to Amanda first. Amanda finally comes, and Kyle is rushing to her with his painting, when Charlie catches up to her and kisses her. Kyle feels a new kind of pain. Lori and Josh see what is happening and are sad for him too. 175px|left|Kyle gives his painting to the pool. The party was a disaster for all three. Kyle takes his drawing to the pool, like where his first dream had been and which the picture included. Lori and Josh join him as he drops it in the water. Lori asks "Ready?" Kyle answers, with a new depth of meaning, "Let's go home." As they leave, a light rain begins dropping like tears on the water. Season 2 Jeff has another party, and Jessi is invited from the "A list". Declan had said that he would be there with Lori, but sends a last-minute message that he has "bailed" on it. Lori is looking sad and lonely, when she gets another message: "Open the window". Declan asks Lori to play her song for him, and they have a much better time together than at any party. Appearances Season 1 Preston, Jeff Preston, Jeff Preston, Jeff